Fallen Angel
by Kappa13
Summary: Aftermath/Sequel to Sadist and Masochist. Walter decides to teach Alucard a lesson for leaving him 'high and dry'. S&M,Yaoi, read warnings for some understanding. Rated MATURE for a reason


Fallen Angel

Aftermath/Sequel of Sadist and Masochist.  
Warnings: Yaoi S&M, Oral, Rimming, knife play hinting, cock torture hinting, anal (Complicated warnings)

Alucard stretched his healed limbs, finally healed from his encounter with his angry Master and sadistic Angel. He chuckled darkly as he heard the stalking steps coming down the hall toward his room. "Alucard," Walter threw open the door and the next thing the vampire knew he was stun around, face to the stone wall, legs spread, staring down at his coffin.

"Did you miss me, My Angel?" He rubbed back against his 'captor' as his hands were lifted above his head. "Ah!" He cried out when something was driven through his hands and into the stone, he couldn't look up to see what it was but whatever it was it burned of blessed silver. "Feels like one of Anderson's blades…" He purred and wiggled again, feeling Walter grind back in response.

"I knew there was a reason to keep them," Walter spat back as he yanked Alucard's hair to force him to look up. His wires stung themselves around the vampire's neck in a tightening grip. "Be good and I'll use the other one I brought."

Alucard shuddered. He loved when His Angel's voice got so dark, it promised of things far worse than death when it came to the immortal vampire. "Now I'll never be able to face that Paladin without having blasphemous thoughts of him bending me over and fucking me with his bayonets," Alucard taunted, and got a growl from his past and present lover as he felt more wires sliding down his body.

"Take off your clothes or I shred them along with flesh," Walter could feel the tremors starting up Alucard's body as the wires tightened in warning of his seriousness.

"My Angel," Alucard's body relaxed as his clothes faded completely to show the wires along his trembling body. "I miss you in me," he gasped when the wires tightened on his arms; he let more weight pull at the restraining blades. The bones in his hands shifting and catching on the burning silver, it caused wonderful pain.

"Why should I fuck you when you're thinking of that damned priest? Hmm, I need to remind you who you're with. Who satisfies you," Walter forced the vampire around. Alucard's restrained arms crossed inhumanly as he was forced back over his coffin, his legs spread wide to keep from pulling his hand through the sharp blade.

"Angel," he had to look up from his position, he loved the fire burning in his lover's eyes.

"Maybe I should get rid of this offensive thing," Alucard's head fell back against the wall as Walter grabbed his erection with a crushing grip.

"Yes, My Angel," Alucard's neck craned, his tongue reaching out to run along the bulge in Walter slacks. "There are so many other ways to please."

Walter let out a moan at the sensation of the serpentine tongue running over him, "Is that what you want, to suck me until I come all over you?"

"Yes My Angel, I miss your taste. Let me suck you," Walter was coming close enough to straddle Alucard's legs, the vampire purred as he nuzzled his face into the Angel of Death's crouch. "Let me see how much you've grown." He began to suck him through the thin slacks. Walter groaned and held the vampire's head against him.

Walter enjoyed the feeling of the long tongue running back against his ass as Alucard continued to suck his clothed cock. He thrust into the sucking, moaning softly as Alucard moved his mouth lower to find the hidden head. "Ah," Walter panted and ripped him away when he felt the graze of teeth against the fabric. "How dare you," Alucard grunted pleasantly as his head slammed back against the stone hard enough to cause a buzzing in his ears. "You know I do not allow teeth!"

"I can't suck you properly with you still fully dressed, now can I?" Alucard grinned stupidly; his injury causing a momentary high that had nothing to do with the one caused by pain.

"I should cut your cock off," Alucard snapped out of the high as he felt the burning of silver. Walter had the other blessed bayonet in hand, Alucard's twitching dick nestled against the blade. Alucard was whimpering as the blade cut deeper and deeper. "Then I'll shove it up your ass," Walter was smiling as he finally severed the pulsating organ. "And then I'll make you walk to Sir Integra the next time she summons you to her office," Alucard's lust filled eyes fluttered shut as the disembodied phallus started spouting seed.

"My Angel," he whispered once the orgasm stopped. "You have gotten even more sadistic in my absence," he smiled as he heard a zipper being pulled down.

"You've had two tonight… You owe me at least one," Alucard smiled as his head rolled forward, toward the straining cock jutting out from Walter's open fly.

"You have grown My Angel," Alucard stated as he ran his tongue up the larger shaft and back to nudge at His Angel's opening as he took it into his mouth.

"I'm not a child anymore," Walter moaned at the nearly forgotten feel of Alucard's tongue sliding into him as he was swallowed whole.

"_That is for certain."_ Alucard looked up as he pushed his tongue in deeper, stroking across the bundle of nerves as he bobbed his head up and down on Walter's cock. _"My Angel… My sick, twisted, sadistic, wonderful Angel of Death. Take me apart, cum for me My Angel."_

---

"Alucard!" Integra screeched for the third time in twenty minutes.

"Coming Master," Alucard softly called from the doorway, he looked flushed and had a whine to his tone.

"Why the hell are you using the door?!"

"I felt like taking a stroll," Alucard stayed resting against the open door, he didn't even move close enough for her to see his face clearly in the dark lighting.

"…. Yes, well. There's an incident taking place on the north end of London. Ghouls have been reported, go take care of it," Integra was already head down working on the paperwork.

"Yes, My Master," Integra could have sworn she heard a moan as he closed the door behind him.

"North end… That's going to be a long walk," Alucard whimpered as his clothes brushed the seal that Walter had personally carved into his chest to make sure he couldn't cheat in their little game.

Said butler was walking toward him, Integra's evening tea tray in his hand. His eyes flashed as he got to Alucard and the vampire was grabbed by his hair and forced down into a harsh kiss. When he stroked his tongue against Walter's, it was caught between blunted teeth. Alucard's already full passage was splashed once again with his own seed as the teeth nearly severed his tongue. "Think of me," Walter whispered seductively as Alucard just shuddered at the sensations of being filled and filling along with the pain of his torn tongue.

They both looked up at the gasp they heard, Seras was standing in the hall, staring at them. Walter cocked a brow before disappearing into Integra's office; Alucard composed himself as best he could as he walked past his confused fledgling. "He's mine," was the only thing he said as he forced himself not to shudder at the feeling of seed sliding down his legs.


End file.
